


I'm Ready

by GayestWolf (Gayestwolf)



Series: Mark & Vex After [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayestwolf/pseuds/GayestWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with the scene at the end of season 5 and skips to a time when Mark is ready to have sex with Vex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

Mark exited the van first, with vex trailing close behind him. Both thought it was getting a little cramped in the impromptu delivery room. Besides, after saving the world, they both needed a break and to finally acknowledge the tension between them. 

They complimented each other on their fighting skills. Then, something suddenly bubbled in the air. 

Vex spoke first, his message coded.  
"I heard you shifted. So, have you chosen yet? Light? Dark?" 

"No, and I don't think I ever will." Mark responded. 

Vex started to look down. That was neither the answer he was expecting or the one he was hoping for from the young shifter. The young man. The man that his cold heart had magically melted for. 

Mark noticed Vex's reaction. He wasn't done yet. Just because he wouldn't choose dark didn't mean he wouldn't choose Vex. That, he had done long ago. Vex admitting he was sorry for his past was the last thing Mark needed to hear before he decided he wanted to be with this man for as long as he would have him, his previous hopes of heterosexuality be damned. 

"I did make one decision, though." Mark states smoothly, reaching for Vex's hand. 

Above them, Bo is returning everyone's chi and thus returning the world back to normal, but their world just changed; they both hope it's for the better. 

It is. 

They sit there for what feels like centuries and simultaneously only a second, holding hands and gawking at each other like a couple of school girls, until Bo, Dyson, and Kenzie start to file out of Vex's motor home with a new baby in Bo's arms. There's no Tamzin. Mark and Vex release each other's hands. This is something they can bring up later, preferably after they know exactly what the plan is themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a few weeks they see each other in secret and take things fairly slowly. Although, there were a few make out sessions in the storage room of the Dal and late nights when Mark would sneak out to watch movies and cuddle somewhat sexually with Vex, his growing erection pressed against the curve of Vex's ass through their clothes, both silently agreeing not to do anything about it at the time. But, Mark was getting a little tired of going slow and keeping things secret. Vex thought so too, but he was respecting what he thought were Mark's choices. 

Tonight, Mark is at Vex's new apartment. Vex liked to think of it as their apartment secretly. He had left half of the closet and drawers clear for Mark's stuff, hoping he would want to move in eventually. He knows he was thinking too far ahead. He couldn't help it. He actually bought the place just so Mark would know exactly where Vex was.

Tonight wasn't about that, though. Mark had came here tonight for the sole purpose of being with Vex -in that way. He wanted to do it. He just didn't know how to bring it up. 

They are sitting on the couch, some crappy sitcom reruns playing on the television. Mark decides that being direct is the best way to go in this situation. 

"Vex? Would you like to have sex with me?" Mark asks, his voice filled with false confidence. He is really quite nervous.

"Of course. I'm definitely looking forward to it. I've never been so much on waiting, but if what I always feel through your pants is any indication, I'd say your cock is bloody worth it." Vex flirts.

"I meant...tonight." Mark says, inching closer on the couch, a deep blush blossoming on his face. 

"Oh...Oh! Really? You're not just pulling my leg are ya?" Vex exclaims. "I wasn't trying to pressure you just now!" He adds hastily, his hands up in innocence. 

"I'm serious...I want you. I know you weren't pressuring me. I've wanted to do this for so long, believe me." Mark replies, crashing forward. 

He grabs Vex's hips and brings him closer, pulls his body onto his own, Vex resting fully on his lap. Mark slips a hand up to his face and caresses it as he kisses him. Vex turns his body and straddles him as he kisses back passionately, accepting Mark's tongue into his mouth. 

Things get more and more heated. Mark's hands are in Vex's hair, one of Vex's hands on Mark's neck and the other resting on his butt. 

Vex pulls his mouth away from Mark's and begins kissing down his neck, his hands moving to cup his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest. Mark moans suddenly from the contact and rocks upwards. His erection rubs against Vex's. Vex hums contently. Mark stills. 

"What's wrong?" Vex asks, pulling back to look into Mark's eyes. "Getting cold feet?"

"No! No. It's not that...I just...would now be a good time to mention that I've never really done this," he motions between Vex  
and himself, "with a guy before?" 

"Ohhhh! Is that all, love?" 

"All? Yes, that's all, but this is kind of a big deal. I don't really know what to do." 

"Just do exactly what you were doing, babe. Let the moment lead you and just ask if you wanna do something and don't know how. And, make sure to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with something I'm doing. Ok?" 

"Ummm alright." Mark answers, leaning his face back up and pulling Vex's closer. They kiss again, deeply. Mark moves to Vex's neck, licking and kissing and nibbling. He finds the point just where Vex's shoulder and neck meet and bites down. 

Vex grabs Mark's shoulders for support as he shouts in pleasure. Pulling Mark up for a messy kiss. Mark leans up and whispers to Vex. 

"Can I blow you?" Mark whispers, flushed. 

Vex is opening his moth to speak and can't find the words right away. He nods; Mark starts moving, shifting Vex off of him and going to his knees on the floor. When Mark unbuttons his pants, all his words are gone. 

When he's done and Vex slips out of that wet, warm heat he mumbles how that was so much better than his vision. 

"Wha?" Mark hums, breath grazing against Vex's tip. 

"Oh nothing, love." Vex responds. "Want me to return the favor now?" He says cheekily. Mark nods. 

Vex mesmers Mark from the floor and on the couch. He crawls down Mark's body. Licking from his lips to his neck. He pulls back to pull Mark's shirt up over his head. As soon as he does, he leans back in licking over Mark's chest, stopping at each nipple. He bites down a bit on each and breaths his cool breath on the tender bumps.

Mark death-grips the couch as Vex moves down his body. He's a second away from begging when Mark finally gets to his crotch. 

"Ahhhhh! Mark shouts when he finally gets Vex's mouth on him. 

For minutes the only sounds in the room are his breathy gasps and sighs before he cums in a low shout and let's out a contented hum. 

Mark tucks himself back in his pants and smiles fondly, pulling Vex up to his feet. 

"Get up here." He murmurs. "We're gonna take a quick nap and then I'm gonna figure out how to fuck the day lights out of you." 

"Oh! It's gonna be hard to take this cat nap with the hard-on you just gave me." Vex quips back smiling, crawling up on the couch to snuggle all the same.


End file.
